DanPlan
|username = UCrlzgjrKUa3AlrfSZTBG2fg |image = PlanDan.jpg |style = Animation, Gaming |join date = October 25, 2013 |vids = 7 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Daniel (born August 6) and Hosuh, better known online as DanPlan is a Canadian YouTube animation channel. Their most well known for their "By the way, can you survive" series in which someone who's a member of, or is an often guest on the channel put the participants through scenarios where they have to answer questions to get an outcome. Origin The channel originated back in Daniel's English class where Hosuh showed the class a piece of art he had made, Daniel noticed and thought that they should do something, this became him wanting to create a YouTube channel. He later asked Hosuh this during a Chemistry class, Daniel asked Hosuh what he was doing, Hosuh then proceeded to show him art that he drew, Daniel then asked if they wanted to create a YouTube channel which Hosuh would draw and Daniel would narrate it, Hosuh agreed and they made their first video, "By the Way: Moral of the Pooping Robber" which was uploaded on August 1, 2014. Members Current Daniel Daniel (also called Dan for short) is one of the three bigger members of the channel, he's often is the one to be the one to ask the other people questions in the By the way, can you survive series. He is the only main member to have shown his face. He was called Arrogant by Stephen and never considered Stephen an equal, he even paid Stephen less than 300 US dollars while he was making and was paying Hosuh thousands more dollars. Hosuh Hosuh is a member of the channel, Hosuh originally drew for the channel until they hired animators instead. He seems to have an affection for cooking, as seen during videos such as "COOKING WITH HOSUH! Oh and also #TeamTrees" and "By the Way, What is Your LOVE LANGUAGE?". Melodify Annabelle, better known online as Melodify is a former animator of the channel, but still appears in some of the groups videos, such as "I Got My Friends High on Helium". Retired Stephen Main Article Actually Stephen Stephen was a member of the channel, he has shown himself to be the more "brutal" member, very often joking about murder, knifes, etc. While his appearance is not known, it is known that he doesn't have a mohawk nor purple hair, unlike his animated counterpart, as seen in "Actually, I Quit DanPlan" he seems to actually have dark hair. Stephen's Departure On January 5, 2020 Stephen left DanPlan after he got into an Argument with Daniel about money, in Stephen's video Actually, I Quit DanPlan he explained how that it was a no brainer that he made less money than Daniel and Hosuh since he was the editor but Daniel claimed that Stephen contributed less than 1% of DanPlan's success and Stephen confronted Daniel about it. Stephen was being paid less than 300 USD while Daniel was earning and paying Hosuh; tens of thousands of dollars. They argued for hours on end the whole argument lasted for 2 days and when Stephen asked Daniel what he could do to make more money in Danplan Daniel responded with "Nothing; you're just an employee you have no share". Stephen considered quitting right then and there but stayed when he saw Hosuh desperately trying to fix things. Stephen said himself that It would be selfish of him to say that Hosuh was the only reason he stayed and that the fame was intoxicating but he also wanted to prove that he was a founding and integral member of DanPlan. Over the next 9 months the more effort Stephen put into developing his character the more he realised the little Daniel would value it. In the final recording of DanPlan with Stephen in November of 2019; Stephen went up to Daniel and asked "How many views were garned by me?" Daniel didn't have an answer and a few weeks later Stephen asked him the same question and he still didn't have an answer. That's when Stephen realized that no matter how hard he tried; Daniel would never consider him an equal on DanPlan, so he quit. Stephen was asked a few times if he ever regretted joining DanPlan, and Stephen said he did. He stated to future DanPlan members to know their own worth; because Daniel won't. Subscriber Milestones * 1.5 million subscribers: July 2019 * 2 million subscribers: December 12, 2019 Decline * 1.9 million subscribers: January 21, 2020 Videos By the way, series WIP Memes Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers